Dead Like Me: The Days After Life
by Conahan
Summary: A Story about a young group of reapers in the city of New York. First try at a 1st person like format... Please R&R Pwetty Pwease! Edit on Chapter 4&5
1. Chapter 1:“It’s all in a Days Work”

Disclaimer: "Dead Like Me" and all related subjects, places, characters and names are copyrighted by MGM. I do not own Dead Like Me or anything related to it. All the Characters used in this are fiction, any and all similarities with reality is a pure coincidence. Also if you want to use any characters in your own story/stories please tell me before you publish the story.

**Dead Like Me: The Days After Life**

"**It's all in a Days Work"**

You can't choose what you are in life. Fate, destiny or luck, whatever you will, it just happens, and it doesn't seem to stop after you died. More things to do, and it's not unfinished business or rattling chains. Or even not scaring away people from the house you grew up in, or was murdered in. The lot of us are lucky, they get to go to the bright light.

I am Alex Grey, that name seems to fit me more and more by the day, and even better after death. The job of Grim Reaper really seemed to fit me, my lifestyle and my way of handling with stuff. Faith DeGraw on the other hand wasn't at all a Grim Reaper, she wasn't at all grim. Always happy and smiling, being soul popped by her would really be a pleasure, he big blue eyes watching at you and her soft hand running down your arm, Yeah, I would like my soul reaped that way.

The girl sitting next to her, Chloë McSheer, was less happy, she was more like me I guess, quiet, very quiet, but she was a capable reaper. But very quiet, she might even like her role and took any opportunity to get more souls to finally get her quota.

"Frank is late again" I said looking at the two girls, Chloë just nodded while she was waiting for me to hand her an assignment, Faith was doing her nails and didn't really pay attention to the rest of us, she looked up shortly and smiled. She probably thought I said something nice to her.

"So why do you think he always misses the bus?" Chloë asked suddenly. She had a somber but quite nice voice, there was a certain calm in it. She bit of a nail and started chewing on it, she was getting impatient. I don't know what it was in this girl, but she was special.

"Perhaps he doesn't like his job" I answered her question, but then again who would like the job of taking the souls of those whom are about to die. "Chloë, can you make it to Grand Central in thirty minutes?" I added while holding the details on a small white note.

Chloë reached out and grabbed the note "I was hoping you had a challenge for me this time" she said. After that she got up and nodded to me and Faith, who was still busy doing her nails and didn't notice Chloë getting up. Chloë walked outside and said hi to somebody coming in, finally Frank had arrived.

"Chloë seemed in a hurry" he said while he pulled up a chair to the table. He was tall and quite muscular, it was quite logical, he was a surfer before he joined our ranks. His short black hair reminded me of those plastic G.I. Joe dolls. He was more the outgoing type, I think he and Faith would fit together quite nicely.

"yeah she needs to be at grand central in…" I looked at my watch for a second "…about twenty-five minutes" I added. I quickly wrote done a note for Frank and Faith. Ever since chief disappeared, well his real name was Marvin Veder, now you know why we called him chief, I got the lists. We didn't know where he went. "Frank, 44th Avenue for you mate, you still have two hours so don't hurry" I said to Frank as I shoved the note to his end of the table. Faith had just finished her nails and looked up.

"Where is Chloë?" she asked having a questioning look on her face, "When did she leave?" she added to her previously asked question. "She left ten minutes ago, to Grand Central" Frank answered right before I could. "oh no, not another suicide, is it?" Faith asked, seemingly caring for Chloë.

"No, at least not as far as I could see" I answered her, there where codes for the deaths, and the one for Chloë wasn't a suicide. I pushed the remaining white note at Faith "Half past two, the public library" I told her from the top of my head.

"The library? That is gonna be a boring death" she said with a grin, "mind if I tag along with you first?" she asked Frank, I always thought the two liked each other. But after the Chief left it became more clear, they made a good couple. Frank just nodded with a smile and twinkle in his eyes, it couldn't be more obvious, Frank really like Faith, but it was always hard to see what Faith really thought, about anything or anyone.

The two left me in the diner, the last one was mine. Thank god we only did the real shitty jobs, the nasty deaths. Suicides, some murders, mostly accidents though. Otherwise we would have a lot more work on our hands, although New York was a big city, there weren't a lot of real nasty deaths and they where lucky to have this brand in stead of the peaceful, it was you time deaths, they where even more lucky they weren't stationed in the sub-urbs.

I sighed as I paid the check for our drinks, they always left before we had to pay. Mine was a suicide, man I hate suicides, especially when they are young people, so full off life they always are. They had different reasons to give up on it, some better some worse. I nodded friendly to the waitress, and she smiled back, I bet it was my charm that made her smile. Or the two dollar tip I just gave her, maybe both.

"People don't jump the empire state anymore these days" I whispered to myself as I took the elevator to the seventh floor of this apartment building. It seemed high enough up the social ladder, I wonder what reason this one has. I knock on the door, there is no reaction. I looked at my watch, I wasn't late, I was five minutes early. Off course still suicide could involve bleeding to death, which could take a few minutes normally.

I wanted to knock again but before my knuckles hit the door it opened revealing a sturdy elderly man with graying hair and red rimmed eyes. I was half expecting a successful business women on drugs or something but this. I shook the mans hand introducing myself, I always shook the hands of my souls. You know the signature they always have, this is mine. A shiver must have went down his spine when I removed his soul. He probably wondered why I was there.

"I am wondering if you know this women?" I said holding up a picture of Faith, yes Faith DeGraw, it was an old trick. "she was last seen around this building somewhere" all the man could do is shake his head, he was probably to busy with himself and his grief, he apologized for not knowing anything and closed the door. E.T.D. two minutes and counting, there was no shot, no scream of a man falling to his death, I think he might have kept it civil. I like people who keep it civil, a jump of faith, how we call it, a bit double I know but we'll get to that later, traumatized so much more people then just the one taking it. Cutting your wrists really left a mess and a thorough police investigation, taking pills and writing a note was just, civil.

Frank and Faith had taken a taxi to 44th, and now all they had to do is wait. They had quite some time left so they just walked up and down the avenue, I guess they talked about things. They had no idea who this guy or gall was, all they had where the initials and a last name, Estimated Time of Death, the E.T.D. I was talking about with my suicide, and off course the place. But 44th was a long street, they probably couldn't find the "soon-to-be-deceased" before he died so all they could do is hope that it wouldn't be to messy.

A bicycle errant, a rather young female bicycle errant. Beautiful brown eyes and long curly hair coming from under her helmet. And a taxi, with some rich businessman in it who needed to be in a meeting three minutes ago. Every time he leaned forward the taxi driver needed to go faster, he just couldn't stop when the bambi eyed girl crossed the road. I bet it wasn't messy, just squeaking of tires a bang and it was over.

Everybody rushed to the scene, so did Frank and Faith. Pretending to check her pulse Frank freed the soul and apologized, it was always pretty nasty when you can't remove the soul before the death, it leaves a mark on the victim. Bambi could only stare, first at her body then at the two reapers. Finally at the lights, there was no unfinished business for this girl, she went straight on to the afterlife.

The station seemed quiet for this time of day, there where a lot of people that's for sure but it wasn't busy. Just, loaded I guess. Chloë should be thankful that she got a bit more clarity on this soul, she got a specific place. 8 minutes and counting, she had made it there in time, which surprised me, damn, 30 minutes, I would swear that girl could fly. She looked around a bit, taking in the big risk factors. She always seemed to have an eye for this kind of thing, perhaps she was born to be a reaper or something, destiny?

A man waiting for his train, it had to be him, not the elderly couple next to him or the skater boy rolling up and down the station with his board. Chloë just sat down next to the man and asked where he was going. I was going to Los Angeles, lost angels. To see his kids, didn't see them in three months. He was divorced and his wife took the kids to her new place in LA, every month he would get a letter, every three he could come visit them. Harsh as it may seem, the last letter he wrote about looking forward to seeing them and that he wouldn't miss it for the world, it was a lie, he would never arrive.

Chloë gave the man a tap on his shoulder and a reassuring smile as she said to him that she really felt for him and that he was a good man. The man smiled back shortly, realizing that after all that happened he really hadn't anything to complain about. He wanted to get on the train when he got hit by the skater, with a twirl he ended up in between the station and the train, he hit his head so hard he died on impact. He deserved a death on impact.

I didn't know what to do next, I had my soul. I wondered how the rest where doing, Chloë and Frank should be done by now, I just hoped that Faith's sunny attitude wouldn't buckle under all this death. She had kept up for 3 months, but it seemed that she was slowly declining. All I could do is hope that she wouldn't become like Chloë, it just wouldn't fit her.

Faith and Frank had arrived at the library, and there where no risk factors whatsoever. Faith wondered if it could be a natural death but Frank corrected her, we never did those. It had to be an accident, so they kept looking. M.J. Franklin, that was the name of the soul. The library was quite big, but it shouldn't be hard to find M.J. and they still had 10 minutes to E.T.D. they just walked up to the counter. The librarian looked up to the two reapers and shook her head as they asked if she knew any Franklin.

So M.J. wasn't working in the library and probably wasn't a regular either. All they hoped was they could get the soul before the death, they didn't know how mutilated it would become after the accident. So Frank lingered around the counter while Faith walked around for a short while, only two minutes to go and a blonde petit girl walked into the library, she walked up to the counter and put her books down. The librarian checked them back in but right before the girl left the librarian suddenly spoke to Frank. She told him that this was a Franklin, and wondered to herself how she could've forgotten a regular.

Frank told M.J. to wait a second and got Faith from the first floor of the library, they rushed back to the counter. Faith smiled warmly as she touched her shoulder and down her arm to reap her soul. Faith's blue eyes became a bit watery, the girl was as old as she was when her time had come, she was around her age. It wasn't fair. M.J. didn't know what happened to her when Faith apologized that she wasn't the girl she was looking for, and told her to do whatever she would be doing hadn't Frank stopped her. So M.J. walked off to the books.

A graveling jumped from bookcase to bookcase, and when M.J. was looking for a book he jumped down on the other side and pushed two guys into the case. It shook violently and all the books came crashing down on M.J., Faith and Frank where happy that they had found her before this happened, and now took her hand and walked outside. For some reason there was no blue light, she wasn't passing on, Faith and Frank were a bit confused.

Chloë and I had already returned to the bar, for a refreshing glass of something. "Orange Juice? I wouldn't take you for a orange juice girl" I said in wonder to Chloë her order. Chloë just smiled a bit probably wondering what kind of girl I would see her for. I couldn't decide on what to order yet, then I saw Faith and Frank walking in, with the soul of M.J. Franklin. I sighed and looked at the bartender "I could use a Martini right now" I told him resting my head in my right hand.

"What happened?" I asked Faith and Frank as they sat down at the bar, "why is she still here?" I asked again without having gotten an answer on the first. Frank just shook his head, he was as confused as I was. "She didn't cross" Faith just said. She then looked up to the bartender, "Mineral water please" she said, after that the bar tender looked at Frank, he just shook his head again, he didn't want anything.

I drank the martini all at once, this was really shitty. "I… I have to go" I said to all of them, perhaps the answer was already on my doorstep. I stood from my stool "Just hang on to her for now" I told Faith. She bit her upper lip as she nodded. I walked towards the door, just before I opened it I looked over my shoulder and said "Whiskey, you're more of a whiskey girl" Chloë said nothing but the right corner of her mouth curled up a bit. This confused Faith and Frank even more, they must have wondered what the hell I was talking about.

The keys in my door, I already saw that there was a new envelope on my doormat, I could only she a small corner still on the outside of the door. I heard a click, these keys where a bane, they never worked until you almost wanted to kick the door in. "I so need a new apartment" I mumbled to myself as I picked up the yellow envelope from the ground, it seemed lighter this time, it didn't contain a list of deaths to come, I was sure about that.

I sat down behind my desk and opened the thing. It was a letter, written by somebody whom I didn't know. I didn't recognize the handwriting, yes handwritten, who would do that in an age of computers and technology. Death probably still wrote with a feather and ink.

"Although we regret the loss of Marvin Veder we hope that the new recruit, Mary Jane Franklin, we have send you is capable enough to take some of the following day's workload of your hands. Unfortunately we are unable to give you more information about M. Veder's location at this point, he asked us to tell you that everything is ok and that he's just being promoted, he also regrets not having had the chance to give a proper farewell party"

Reading through the letter twice it still left me with an empty feeling, it didn't help anything. In stead of security I saw a new rookie and a shit load of work coming up. I better get back to the bar and tell the crew the good news, well at least it was news. I threw the envelope in the garbage and the letter with the rest of my lists, I never knew how they handled these things but I sure knew it would be a bad idea to throw lists with the deaths, times and location in the garbage.

I sighed and got up from my chair, time to train that M.J. girl. I was absolutely sure that we were now officially the youngest reaping team out there. How lucky our souls were to be reaped by youthful and cute reapers, although the dead might not agree. And what was this about the following day's workload, all I could hope that it wouldn't be 9/11 all over again. I opened the door and locked it, it worried me that locking it was so much easier then opening it. It was just to easy to lock myself out.

Well this day would turn into a training day after all, I hope M.J. Franklin is up for the job. Otherwise she would have to pass over after all. I really hoped that she didn't take her new job to heavy, it would really not do the crew any good to lose another colleague, and possibly friend, so shortly after Chief got "promoted".

But not today, not tonight, I needed some sleep, we all did. I got my mobile phone from my pocket and hoped that they were still at the bar, the bartender picked up the phone, "I am looking for either Chloë, Faith or Frank", I got Faith on the phone, "go home, no more deaths for us today" I told her "oh and take M.J. with you, she might want a place to sleep" after that I hung up, I thought it would be best not letting her react or ask anything.

I walked downstairs, my landlord really needed to do something about that freaking door. I sighed as I saw that the lights weren't on in his own apartment, he must have been somewhere else. I got the folded white paper from my pocket, I looked at the name. "why do people murder each other" I asked myself in a whisper.


	2. Chapter 2:“Wait it gets worse”

Disclaimer: "Dead Like Me" and all related subjects, places, characters and names are copyrighted by MGM. I do not own Dead Like Me or anything related to it. All the Characters used in this are fiction, any and all similarities with reality is a pure coincidence. Also if you want to use any characters in your own story/stories please tell me before you publish the story.

**Dead Like Me: The Days After Life**

"**Wait! It gets worse!"**

I sat there holding my head in my hands, I couldn't cry, I couldn't be happy. I looked at these so called reapers, what were they? Why were they? And why in gods name did they take me! twenty-one years, only a few more years in college. I wondered if any dead person could cry or laugh, cause I just lost everything and yet I couldn't cry, I realized that it couldn't be any worse and yet I couldn't smile.

A bloody bookcase shook wildly and dropped all its books on me, and all I could do is scream as they came crashing down. I never felt any land though, I never felt any book hit me. you would think the Lord of the Rings would leave an impression on you, but you wouldn't really think it would be on your forehead.

Yes I am Mary Jane, M.J. if you will. And this sucks big time, I was invisible to the world and I was told there should be a light, a bright blue light. Where the hell was my light! "I'm sorry, miss, would you like something to drink?" the bartender suddenly asked. I looked up from my hands and looked at him questioning, was he talking to me? I wasn't invisible? I wasn't dead?

"Me?" I asked just to be sure, he just nodded with a questioning look on his face, "I…" I looked at the reapers, staring was more the word. "I would like a whiskey" I said, the others looked as surprised as me. "What is going on?" the only guy there asked, his name was Frank he told me. Frank, it just didn't seem to fit the guy.

"I have no freaking clue" that was his girlfriend, or at least I thought she was. I crashed at her place last night, Faith was her name, and having Faith like her, now that was something else. She was dead as well, so is Frank and so is Chloë. We're all dead but still alive, they call it undead, but that sounded so cliché, so Dracula. Faith seemed to be the one either having a shit load of fun or really covering up how shitty she felt with fun. Nobody could really tell.

"She's one of us" there was the important guy again, Sir Alex Grey, well actually I could call him Alex but the sir part fit him better, I mean he thought he was important so he looked important. "Fine replacement for Chief isn't she" he said with both a smile on his face and a cynic tone in his voice. The bartender placed the whiskey in front of me "Now that would seem like a orange juice girl to me Chloë" Alex said, I looked at him raising one eyebrow.

"Never mind, Chloë you're taking rookie, here" Alex said to Chloë handing her three square white papers, "Jesus, three, who's the sicko behind this?" that was all I heard her say, she added something in thought. Three, three deaths isn't that much in a city like this, "there's one real nasty one in there, be sure to pop the soul before E.T.D. there might not be much left afterwards, and give one to M.J., get her into the groove ASAP" Alex didn't even to bother answering the question, he was a weird guy. He also seemed to be the oldest, I guessed him around thirty, give or take a year, or two.

"Come on, try to keep up" it was Chloë, she really wanted to go, so I slammed the whiskey down the hatch and followed her, strange, I felt a bit woozie at first but then it suddenly cleared up. The whiskey seemed to have little effect. "what's the rush?" I asked her pacing very fast to be able to keep up. I looked over my shoulder one more time and saw Alex give two more memo notes to Frank and another two to Faith. It seemed that they had a tough day today. While Chloë grabbed my hand and started walking pulling me to the exit I saw that Alex was still left with two more deaths.

She was the strong silent type of girl, not the kind of girl you would dare talk to in a bar but still, something in her eyes made you wonder, was she really like this. "The first isn't far away, just around the corner" she said to me, she flashed the top note to me, it had a name, a location and a time, "initials, last name, location and estimated time of death" she explained to me without even waiting for me to ask the question.

Around the corner was a paper stand, seemed harmless enough. Some kids, a busy street off course. Try and walk across the corner and not see a busy street in New York. "look for risk factors" Chloë told me, what would she mean by that, I just started summing up "The streets, speeding cars, window washer" I looked up to see if there was any there, "sorry scratch that last one"

"The paper stand" Chloë said and walked up to it, the two kids looked interested in some kids magazine, but while the one was bugging the salesman the other nicked a package of cigarettes. The thief put the smokes in his pocket and elbowed the decoy to notify him, "come on Rob" he said. Oh no, Rob, R. A. Bennings. Chloë realized this as well and read the note again, she was having a hard time with this, "He's just a boy!" I wanted to shout but I kept my voice down, I shouted with a whisper. "You can't do this, We can't do this!" Chloë just looked down at the pavement, she needed to gather some strength or something.

"There is nothing we can do about it, we just follow orders, such is life" Chloë seemed so sober about this, perhaps that was needed in this line of work, distance. But he was just a boy! Just before the two ran of Chloë touched the shoulder of R. A. Bennings, a golden glow ran down his back as his soul was freed. Last thing I heard him say was "no I can't, please Theo, I am asthmatic" he was probably forced into smoking a fag. His soul appeared next to us as we heard a chocking cough in the alleyway.

Chloë put her right arm around the boy, "It's ok" that's all she said. The thief, apparently his name was Theo, freaked out and ran out of the alleyway, some friend that was. I looked back at Chloë, wondering if I should stop him from running. Chloë just shook her head, it was no use she knew that and deep inside I knew that to.

Rob got his lights, whatever it was it was beautiful. Bright blue and beautiful. As he ran off into those lights and slowly disappeared. I got a disgusting taste in my mouth, this sucked, and I got the feeling my day was getting a lot worse. I looked at Chloë again as she turned the memo into a small ball of white, nothing important, piece of paper. She looked at it one last time and then threw it away. From her right eye rolled a tear, she cried, Chloë cried. I was right, it was an act to protect herself in this line of work.

I felt like I had to pad her shoulder but something stopped me while I was lifting my hand. I don't know what it was, perhaps I realized that she didn't need it, that she never needed it. Quickly she snapped back to her senses "such is life" she repeated and walked off, she didn't say anything to me.

She kept walking for some time, then came to a standstill, in front of a big office building. She turned to me "it's never easy" she said, her eyes were still red, the boy must have stirred something in her, and it wasn't just his age. I looked at my watch and remembered the E.T.D. on this one, we had some spare time. "So tell me, how old were you?" I asked hoping that she would understand what I asked.

"Twenty-three, and a half actually" she said. She was calm again, back to her normal self, she wasn't over Rob yet, she just put it away somewhere, in a dark hole where everything else went. "I deserved it though" she added with a grin, it seemed that she was over her own death. "I was a drug addict, shot trying to get away from the big boss, we never thought he would realize we took some for ourselves, but he did" Chloë a drug addict, she wasn't the drug addict type, she probably stopped using it after death.

"wow, well at least you have a story to tell your grandchildren" I said ending with a grin, a joke about somebody's death is never funny. Chloë smiled, it wasn't meant but I guess she wanted me to feel in place or something. "so what did you do wrong?" Chloë asked me, she probably knew it was the books that killed me.

"Well apart from stealing cookies from the jar, nothing, at least not what I could think of" I answered her, she really made me think, "unfair isn't it?" she said as she sat down with her back against the office building, "a boy, worst crime he did was probably steal some gum, died at the age of ten" Chloë was starting to open up or something, "a girl, stealing a cookie from a jar, slipping on the chair she used to climb up, died at the age of nine" she shook her head. "it's unfair, but you could realize that it could always be worse, we should be glad we don't have the real shitty jobs" she said, real shitty jobs, now what could be worse then death.

"Chief never gave us the real gross and disgusting murders, he said that those things weren't for us" who was this chief guy they all talked about? "now Alex seems to think the same way" she shook her head again "it's eating him away, I can see it" Chloë sighed, she looked at me with a reassuring smile, "time to fly" she said. "This one is yours" she said as we walked in the lobby of the office, she handed me the little white paper.

L. S. M. Rafael, probably a rich boy or girl, three names. Who would give their son or daughter three names? Chloë had walked on to the reception, she had already read the name. I quickly followed her. "we are looking for mister or misses Rafael" the receptionist raised an eyebrow and made half a turn to point at the sign behind her, it said "Rafael Incorporated"

"oh shit" I said a bit to loud perhaps. "do you have an appointment?" the receptionist asked after turning back in the right position behind her desk. Chloë didn't know what to say for a second, "ehm… no but Rafael does" she didn't know how good this would work "I was told to ask for a L. S. M. Rafael" she added. "how late were you expected?" the receptionist asked. "we weren't really expected" Chloë said, she looked at the clock, the E.T.D. was coming closer and she really wanted to pop the soul before it happened, that always seemed more honorable.

"Sorry ma'am but L. S. M. Rafael asked not to be disturbed" the receptionist asked, Chloë was on the edge of getting really pissed, "That's because he's supposed to be seeing us!" she said to the somewhat agitated receptionist. "Third floor, second door on your right" she sighed. "Finally…" Chloë said being relieved "…thanks" you could just hear that she didn't really meant that.

We stepped inside the elevator, as the doors closed I looked at Chloë again, "I hate family businesses" she said to me with a grin, "come on, cheer up, you don't want to be like me" there, that was the proof, she was being so quiet and unhappy on purpose, it was her way of coping with this. I curled up the right corner of my mouth, "Death is my business…" I said raising both my eyebrows "…And business is good". The lift stopped at the third floor.

We walked silently into the second room to the right. Before Chloë opened it she whispered "it's your soul, you have to pop it" at the moment I didn't know what she meant but it became clear to me soon enough, I realized I had to touch the guy to set his soul free right before he bit the dust.

A short bald man behind a desk, probably wondering what two young girls were doing in his office. He didn't have an appointment with us, but we did have one with him. He stood from his chair and reached out, Chloë shook his hand unhesitant. I walked up to him and did the same, but the shake was different. A glow emanated from his hand crawling up his arm. I was done, it was done.

I didn't at all catch the conversation they had, Laurence and Chloë. But all of a sudden Chloë grabbed me by my hand and drew me outside the door, "try no to stay for to long, things we do might interfere with death's plan" she said as we waited two minutes. The E.T.D. went by but we heard nothing, shouldn't we make sure he was dead? How would we know if he was dead?

Three minutes later Chloë made up her mind and opened the door, she screamed, quite loud. Then she looked over her shoulder and gave me a wink "remember we are bystanders" she whispered to me. Mister Rafael's soul walked towards us, he looked with an expression on his face I couldn't really place. Perhaps he realized he died but didn't know how to feel.

"So what now?" he asked us, "now we bring you to the light" Chloë said. She took him by his hand and walked towards the elevator. "how do we know where the light is?" I asked her, "we don't" she said raising her shoulders. The doors to the elevator opened and there is was, a bright blue light. So this is what it was supposed to be, this is what I missed.

"Why didn't I get a light?" I asked Chloë, I really wanted to know what was wrong with me, or what was right. If it was anything, if it had anything to do with me. "Call it destiny or fate, you are a reaper, we don't get lights" she explained, and although she actually didn't explain anything I felt comfortable knowing that at least somebody thought there was a big plan in all this.

"I am really sorry you have to see this one" Chloë said as she reaped to soul of the last memo note. After the office building we walked a short while but after that we had taken a taxi, walking took to long. Central park, man this was a big place. Especially when you where just looking for one unfortunate man or woman. Luckily we knew it was going to be around Harlem Meer, that narrowed it down somewhat.

It was only a short distance from where we were, now the lake was a bit big but it shouldn't be really hard to find P. R. de Vries, would it? There were two men on the bench, both wearing black and sunglasses, although one seemed genuine in his evilness the other looked a lot like a undercover cop or something. And seeing the look on the other man's face I think he saw it too.

Now somehow we had to get to those men, because if there was any risk factor around this lake, not counting the lake itself off course, it was a undercover cop and a criminal. As we got closer we heard the men talking, "de Vries?" I heard the genuine crook ask, "yeah my family is from the Netherlands, originally off course" the other man responded, ow that man was so going to kick the bucket.

Chloë and I walked by them as if we were enjoying the park, what would the odds be that there was another de Vries around here, I looked at Chloë and she seemed to think the same as me, slim to none. Chloë tapped de Vries on his shoulder and asked for the time, "almost four o'clock" he answered. We nodded and just walked on, "move it" she whispered to me, "you don't want to be caught in the crossfire"

We walked to a safe distance, and then turned around, the man had been found out and the real bastard had him by the throat. A black van pulled up next to the two men, de Vries was pulled in the van, and after some sounds of something hitting bone we heard three loud shots, one of them was a shotgun. The mutilated body was tied to a jack of the van and they threw it in the lake.

I almost puked when I saw this, I could barely hold it in. the spirit of the recent deceased walked up to the two girls, as if drawn to them. "It was to be expected" he said, "I put my nose in places it didn't belong" he shrugged. "well at least you'll never have to be undercover again" Chloë said to him placing a hand on his shoulder, was it me or did she always do that.

A big blue light shone from the lake, "I know what to do now, walk towards the light, right?" Chloë and I just nodded, and he waved. He seemed to be contend, he had no questions wasn't angry, not anything, he just walked into the light. I looked at Chloë and she looked back, she raised her shoulders and took me by the hand, only this time she didn't pull me somewhere, she just held my hand, to support me or something.

"let's get back to the bar" she said to me, she seemed to have lit up around me, she wasn't as dark or doomish as before. "let's take the bus" she said to me while walking off a bit putting some tension on our arms, I looked back to the lake one last time and shook my head. Side by side we walked to the bus stop, let's hope our luck would keep up, let's hope there were still some empty seats in the bus.

We walked into the bar, the bar that seemed to be the only place all the reapers felt comfortable. Chloë had held my hand the entire way there but when we walked into the bar she let go, left my warm hand alone. I wouldn't know what it really meant but it felt good to know that there was at least somebody holding my hand in this new life.

Everybody else was there, wait not everybody, Alex wasn't there yet. I wasn't even sure he came back after his reaps, it seemed that he was only there beforehand to give us our memo notes. Faith and Frank were awfully close together, "hey lovebirds" Chloë shouted across the bar, they looked over their shoulders. Both with a smile on their face "we aren't love birds" Frank said, "we never laid a hand on one another"

"Then what is that arm doing there" I asked pointing at Frank's arm around Faith's lower waist. He quickly redrew his arm and smiled nervously. "Now I like the rookie" Chloë said with a big smile on her face, "and I don't" Frank answered giving her a wink, he didn't mean that, at least I hope he didn't.

"So why are you in such a foul mood Chloë" Faith asked her mirroring the smile on her face. "can't a girl be happy?" she asked not letting any energy fall from her smile. "Now I want a whiskey" Chloë said in general but the bartender picked up a glass and started to pour it. "then I'll take a orange juice this time" I said with the same tone.

We sat for a while talking about the souls today when Alex walked in with a blood stained shirt, we all looked at him and Faith opened her mouth, probably to ask what the hell had happened. "Don't Ask" he told us with a firm voice. He sat on the empty barstool right of me and smiled when he saw our drinks, "see I told you so"


	3. Chapter 3:“Death must be more then this”

Disclaimer: "Dead Like Me" and all related subjects, places, characters and names are copyrighted by MGM. I do not own Dead Like Me or anything related to it. All the Characters used in this are fiction, any and all similarities with reality is a pure coincidence. Also if you want to use any characters in your own story/stories please tell me before you publish the story.

**Dead Like Me: The Days After Life**

"**Death must be more then this"**

What the hell had happened to me, I actually smiled today while doing my job. I promised myself not to smile, never in this line of work, it just seemed so psycho. Three years I have been in this line of work and I still had trouble doing it. Although I got all the meant to be bullshit, or fate, or destiny, however you want to call it. It still seemed as if you were a killer.

This whiskey tasted rather nice actually, maybe Alex was right, maybe I was a whiskey girl. I looked to my right, where Alex and Mary Jane were. But I didn't at all notice Alex, or his blood stained shirt. Ok I noticed his blood stained shirt but frankly I didn't care. My eyes couldn't get passed M.J. and I don't know why.

I thought you would've guessed by now, I'm Chloë. Yes the one thinking she could out smart one of the biggest drug bosses in Manhattan, as you might have guessed, I was wrong. I still see my face on milk packages from time to time. They still thought I was missing, although my parents would've probably given up on seeing me alive again by now.

M.J. turned her face to me for a split second and smiled, then she looked back at Alex, he seemed to be telling something. Perhaps I should listen, perhaps I should get some more whiskey. My glass was empty, so I pushed it away a bit and eyed the bartender, he got the hint and unscrewed the bottle again. Good now I have my whiskey, let's start the listening.

"It's nothing special, really it isn't" I heard Alex say, "well tell us anyway" Frank immediately interrupted him. I didn't feel like supporting either so I waited it out. "If you must be so curious, it was a bit more messy then expected" this was always how it started, he didn't want to tell anything about the souls he took but eventually he did, we all did, eventually.

"I just thought it was a normal murder suicide thing" Alex started, sinking deeper into thought probably trying to figure out how to tell them this. "It seemed that if I wasn't already dead it would've been a double murder suicide" he added with a grin on his face, the undead can't die, that was so good about being undead, or perhaps that was the curse. We all thought about mutilating ourselves so badly that we couldn't do our job anymore, well at least I did, but it just wouldn't work. I couldn't even overdose, I just felt funny and the day after I felt nothing.

"To make a long story short, I walked in on a fight about the marriage, the woman had slept with another man and her husband thought I was that man" Alex nodded his head up and down slowly while saying this, "so he shot me…" he took a breath "twice, once in the throat" he pointed at his shirt. "even after he killed himself and I reaped their souls he still thought I was her lover" Alex shook his head, it seemed as if even he couldn't believe it himself.

I smirked a bit, just to keep up the appearance that I was actually interested in his story. "Well ours were pretty regular" I said trying to avoid having to tell how it happened, M.J. looked at me with a surprised face, I knew what she thought and no a little boy wasn't regular but I just didn't want to talk about it, so I gently shook my head. "So if there isn't anything else I would like to go" I downed the last bit of whiskey, this was indeed some good stuff, perhaps I was a whiskey girl.

I stood up from my stool and nodded towards Faith and Frank, then I looked at M.J. and Alex, but I didn't nod goodbye, I was standing there as if waiting for something. "ehm… M.J. you can crash at my place tonight" what did I just say? I only have a one room apartment, well flat, with a small bed. M.J. looked around a bit confused, "I thought I…" she started, I just put my hand on her shoulder and winked. She understood what I meant, she did. I wanted to give Frank and Faith some time on their own, if they wanted. Just the opportunity I guess.

"Come on rookie" I said to M.J. she just stood up silently and put her hand up to the rest, waving them goodbye. Still a bit confused I guess, perhaps as confused as me. this girl stirred something in me, seeing her, it made me feel more alive, now that was a weird thing to say for a reaper. I looked over my shoulder to make sure she was still following me, she was, quite close actually. I just smiled at her, why do I have to smile when looking at her? What is wrong with me?

My place wasn't too far away from the bar, only three blocks away. "Well here it is" I said "my heaven on earth" I added with a cynic tone. The door swept open when I unlocked it, it was a bit messy but it still felt like home. "It's not much I guess" I threw my keys on the table and my coat on a chair. "want me to show you around?" I asked her, she just nodded. I knew that this wasn't at all like Faith's room, she had a big apartment, probably some separate rooms as well.

I grabbed Mary Jane by both the shoulders and I turned her a full circle, "there, that's my apartment" I said still holding her shoulders. Then I realized I should let go, but didn't. she looked a bit uncomfortable, then I suddenly let go in a shocking motion. "Well you can have the bed" I said pointing at the only bed in the room, I pointed my thumb over my shoulder "there's the bathroom, if you feel like going" I said with a grin.

M.J. walked to the bed and took off her coat and pants before laying down. She looked at the ceiling "Do you still believe in God?" she asked me. I never really did believe in God to start with, but perhaps I should give this girl a bit more reassurance. I grabbed a chair and sat down next to the bed, "I think that for everybody there is a God, I mean God is Allah or Jahova or whatever you want to call it, it's all the same" I hoped this answer would satisfy her.

"funny, I never believed in God but lately, even days before my death I started to doubt it, it was as if I felt it coming" M.J. frowned and covered herself with the blankets "It's cold" she said clutching to the blankets. "I know, I could turn the heater on if you want" I reacted, I was never cold, well I could feel the cold or warmth but it never bothered me. M.J. shook her head "Nah, I'll be warm in no time"

"Get some sleep, there will be another long day tomorrow" I rubbed her arm with my right hand, she smiled at me and turned around, to get some sleep. She was gone in an instant, I wished I could fall asleep that easily. I walked to the couch and sat down, I looked into the nothingness. Darkness surrounded the room, I should be sleepy but I was anxious somehow, I couldn't get any sleep. I wondered what Faith and Frank were doing now, if they were doing anything at all.

I stood up from the couch, I wouldn't be able to catch sleep for at least another hour, I just wasn't tired enough. So I sat back on the chair next to the bed, looking at M.J. what a beautiful young women she was. If somebody didn't deserve to die it was her, so full of life, never did anything wrong. Why was I looking at a girl sleeping? What the hell am I doing? I sighed, wouldn't it be wonderful if I could sleep like that, falling asleep when your head barely touches the pillow.

I saw her getting up from the bed and looking at me, she took a step closer to me. I could hear her breath, she squatted in front of me and looked me straight in the eyes. Beautiful dark blue eyes, death didn't get to her, I could still see genuine happiness in her eyes. She bend forward, her lips came closer to mine and she kissed me. She kissed me? Why the hell did she kiss me!

"Chloë" her mouth opened, she wanted to say something more, "Chloë" the sound seemed far away. "CHLOË!" suddenly is was close and clear. With a flash it was bright in the room, who the hell had turned the lights on? I looked around, it weren't the lights, it was the sun. "Finally, that must have been one uncomfortable place to sleep" M.J. said with a smile, did I fell asleep? In the chair? Then, what about… it must have been a dream. I let my tongue slip over my lips, no foreign taste, it was a dream. Thank God it was a dream.

It took some time for my eyes to get used to the bright light, "Why did you wake me?" I asked with a tired voice, "Alex just called, he was wondering what kept us" M.J. said to me. I looked at the clock on the wall, damnit! "We're late" I said to M.J. "why didn't you wake right me after he called?" I asked her. She hopped twice to get in her pants, "I did, I just hung up but it took me three minutes to wake you" she said with a smile. "you're still wearing the same clothes?" I asked her, that couldn't be healthy.

M.J. looked down, to check or so it seemed "yep I think I'm still wearing the same" she said with a smile, there was no putting this girl in a bad mood, I admired her for that, I hated her for that. I stood up from the chair, an immense pain shot through my neck, she was right, it wasn't comfortable sleeping in that chair but somehow I felt better and more awake then ever before.

"Come here" I said to M.J. without looking over my shoulder, I walked to the cupboard and pulled out a drawer, "dig in" I said with a royal motion towards the open drawer. All my clothes were in there, "take some clothes, at least until these are clean" I said pointing to the clothes she was wearing. She ran her hand through her hair, she looked a bit embarrassed or shy or something. "Take these and then we'll go shopping this afternoon" she lit up a bit, "really?" she asked, she probably wanted to be sure. "Off Course!" I almost shouted reassuring.

M.J. pulled out a black pair of jeans and a bordeaux red tank top, she looked around a bit, "bottom drawer" I said, she pulled it open. "Thanks" M.J. replied and pulled out some underwear. She looked at me with a questioning look, what could she mean? Ow shit, off course, "sorry" I said and turned around. As I heard the clothes fall on the floor I couldn't resist the urge to peek over my shoulder, she had a perfect body.

I quickly turned my head again, I didn't at all like the thoughts or feelings I was having when seeing her, it was all because of that dream. I needed to get that dream out of my head. "Ok ready" I heard her cheery voice say. I turned around on my heels, "that looks beautiful on you" I said, I couldn't help myself from biting on my lower lip.

Well come on Chloë pull yourself together, that was all I could think on the way to the bar, I couldn't get my eyes of her. I shook my head fiercely, I wanted to get that dream out of my mind. It was no use, just like the past five times I tried, it was no use. "ah, right where we left it" I said to M.J. when we walked around the corner and could see the bar. She looked at me, she got more nervous all of a sudden. She probably didn't like this at all, and who was I to blame her.

When I walked into the bar I couldn't help myself from smiling, man I smiled too much these days. Alex was the only one left in the bar, Frank and Faith probably were underway already. "I only have one more memo" Alex said when we got close enough "it's not a busy day" I saw that Alex was holding back one more memo, that must be a violent one then. "And I only asked for Chloë to come over, there was no need for you to come M.J."

"But I wanted to come, otherwise I would only be sitting there thinking about life, or at least what is left of it" M.J. countered Alex, "and I like having her around" I supported M.J., I should really stop doing this. The dream meant nothing, it was just a dream for God's sake! I grabbed the memo from Alex's hand and walked towards the doors again. We still had two hours, that should be enough time.

It was going to happen in a busy shop, that was good, then we could get some clothes for M.J. while waiting for Death to strike. Well actually it would be the graveling doing the striking, but for now my concerns were somewhere else, with something more important, "The black or the blue one?" M.J. asked me waving two shirts in front of me, a life and death situation indeed.

"Why don't you take both?" I said, my wallet probably didn't fully agree with that. "No I couldn't" she said hanging back the blue shirt, "black is more my color anyway" she said while walking towards the changing room. "Ever had a dream that stuck with you for the entire day?" I asked M.J. while she was changing, she was a bit confused as to where the question came from so all of a sudden.

"Well… ehm… let me think… I don't know really" she answered at first, "ow… wait, yes I did, why?" she corrected herself. "Well I'm having troubles with losing a dream, any ideas?" I explained to her. She walked outside the little cabin and made a three-sixty turn, "real nice, any ideas how to get rid of the dream?" I reacted. "well…" she said before she walked back into the cabin "if it's a realistic dream I think you should just try what you dreamt"

She doesn't know what she's getting herself into, "I don't think that's a good idea" I reacted to her, it really wasn't. I mean she was the perfect teenage girl, although twenty-one, never did anything wrong, waiting for marriage all that. It was really not a good idea to live my dream. "Well who is it?" M.J. asked, who is it? What did she mean by that? "What do you mean?" I asked a bit confused.

M.J. walked back outside the cabin in my clothes "I think I'll take this one" she said smiling, "who is the guy you kissed?" she made more clear what she meant by the question. "What?" now I was really confused, how did she know I was kissed in my dream, ow she's gonna love it when I say her name instead of one from a guy.

"Was it Frank? That would be shitty indeed, he and Faith like each other" she started fishing to who it was I kissed in my dream. "No it wasn't Frank, I would never do that to Faith" I said, and I really didn't lie, it wasn't Frank. "Alex then? I mean he might be a bit older but he's still an attractive guy" M.J. really wanted to know who it was.

Luckily a graveling saved my life, I saw him hop over the counter and figured I should take some action "No it's not Alex, I didn't kiss anyone" I reassured M.J. I hoped it sounded as reassuring as I wanted it to. I walked off to the counter, "I want to buy these" I said to the woman behind the counter, M.J. put the black shirt on the counter and I put the blue one on top of it, "blue looks great on you, trust me" I told her with a wink.

"That will be twenty-four dollars ad ninety-five cents" the girl behind the counter said when I looked back at her "special offer" she said with a wink. I smiled at her, "thanks" I put twenty-five dollars on the counter "so what is your last name" I checked her button "Joanne?" I looked at my memo and then looked back up, "Cardinal" she said sternly, "Thanks Miss Cardinal" I said touching her hand as I grabbed the shirts from the counter. A shimmering glow made us realize her soul was save.

We walked away from the shop and when we walked outside we heard a scream and then a bang, we looked back into the shop and saw Joanne got crushed under a piece of the ceiling collapsing. Her soul looked scared as it gazed down on the wreckage, "I so told my boss they shouldn't be working on the second floor, it was to unstable!" she said when looking at us and realizing we could see her as well. "Life's not fair is it?" M.J. said to Joanne, whom just reacted by shaking her head.

"Thanks" Joanne said to me right before she walked into the bright blue light that had sprung from the street, it turned into the runway of an airfield, "Well time to fly" she said walking towards a private plane waiting for somebody to get on board. Joanne disappeared into the blue and the airfield slowly got smaller and smaller until it was gone as well.

"Another satisfied customer" M.J. said, was she trying to make me feel more comfortable or something? "Well we still need to get you new pants" I said to her and walked off to another shop. She must have felt a bit out of place with that last comment because she got more silent since then.

"So what about that guy, have I seen him? Do I know him?" M.J. really insisted on knowing who the person was I kissed in my dream, "first of all I didn't kiss anyone" I said with a smile towards her "and secondly if I did it might not even have been a guy" I added some mystery into her little, lovely, head. Ok I should really stop calling her lovely and cute.

"Ah here it is" I said when we finally found the shop where I always got my jeans. "I want a pair just like these" she said when we walked inside, "you can keep those" I told her "now let's get something that screams M.J." I added giving her a friendly slap on the shoulder "and buy three of it" I was able to say before running off into the shop, well walking fast would be a better explanation. And only three or four steps before I slowed down again.

"Man I really hate shopping with you" I said to M.J. with a broad smile on my face. We had bought her three jeans and two additional shirts in that shop, bringing the total expenses on a hundred-fifty-eight something dollars. "I hope you're real happy with those clothes" I told her.

"I am, I really am" M.J. reassured me, she put her arm around my shoulder "thanks" she said. After which she pressed her lips on my cheek. Now why the hell did she have to do that? Man now I could never leave that dream alone until it actually happened. "let's get a drink in the bar and talk over some stuff before going home" I told her making way to the bar. I grabbed her hand again, like yesterday not pulling her anywhere just holding her hand.

"Can I stay with you again? Tonight I mean?" M.J. asked looking at me with big round puppy eyes "How can I ever refuse you when you're staring at me like that" I said laughing, "off course, you can stay as long as you want" I gently squeezed her hand as I said this. The bar, there it was, I opened the door and I felt how M.J. wanted to let go of my hand, so I released my grip.

"hey love birds, how long has Alex been away?" I asked Faith and Frank, the both shook their heads, he probably left before they got back, "only one memo today, lucky us" I said sitting down next to the two. "Thanks for yesterday" Faith whispered to me. "So what do you want?" Frank said with a loud cheer "Drinks on me!"


	4. Chapter 4:“Till Death Do Us Part”

Disclaimer: "Dead Like Me" and all related subjects, places, characters and names are copyrighted by MGM. I do not own Dead Like Me or anything related to it. All the Characters used in this are fiction, any and all similarities with reality is a pure coincidence. Also if you want to use any characters in your own story/stories please tell me before you publish the story.

**Dead Like Me: The Days After Life**

"**Till Death Do Us Part"**

I haven't felt like this since I was alive. I loved her touch, her voice, her hair. Her everything! I just loved her with all my heart. Come to think of it I don't know if I even felt this way while I was alive, but that is so long ago, I can hardly remember… anything.

All I can do is hope that Faith feels the same, I think all the signs are in my favor but what do I know about signs, I never saw my death coming, even with all the signs. All he could hope for is her giving him a chance, even though they didn't meet under bright circumstances, not to mention what Chief once said. "You should never get involved with other reapers, they have a tendency to just disappear" that's what he told us. Maybe he was right, maybe he wasn't. I thought it was worth the try.

You might have guessed that I'm Frank, quite in love with Faith and I hope she is in love with me as well. But I don't know if I should ask her, it was really sweet of Chloë to give us an opportunity two days ago, nothing real happened. We talked all night, we walked a bit but in the end we still went our separate ways. But it all felt so right.

Here I am, back at the bar, 3 days since that new girl joined us. What was her name again? Ow yeah… M.J. nice girl, it must have hurt Faith to reap her soul. She was so innocent, even more so after she told us about her life. Faith didn't at all like it, I think she would be better off in the natural causes team but then again I didn't want her to leave.

Why was I always first in or way too late? I wondered that every day, normally closely followed by either Faith or Alex. I looked over my shoulder but there was nobody there. The waiting was a bane, I'd better take another coffee then. I looked at the bar tender but he had already poured me a cup of coffee.

"You look like you can need it" he said to me and placed it on the bar "on the house" he added with a wink. I just nodded in gratitude, this guy he never listened to our conversations, he never said anything if we had blooded clothes but he could pour you a drink even before you knew you needed it. "and if that girl comes in, tell her how you feel"

I think he also gave us advice without us asking for it. I didn't react I just looked at my coffee, he was probably right but I was never good in that sort of thing. I heard the door open and close and the cold sweat was forming on my back, at first I didn't want to turn around but I looked over my shoulder anyway. It was Alex, thank god it was Alex, too bad it was Alex.

"Hey man" I said to him in casual fashion, he really suffered under his new job, ever since chief left he gotten even more Grey. Man I couldn't believe I just made that joke, "So how are things?" I asked as he sat down on the stool next to me.

"Grim" Alex answered in a short but certain manner, he placed the memo notes on the bar and took off the top two, "I have to run, we have an early shooter" he said, he divided up the memo notes into four stacks, two stacks of two and two of one note. I went by them from left to right, "M.J., Faith, Chloë, You" he said tapping the memos. "Good luck" he added before he stood up again and tapped me on the shoulder on the way out.

Another five minutes went by silently and I carefully sipped away my coffee. It seemed that I would be alone with Faith anyway, although Alex walked in first. It made me anxious, if Alex would've stayed I didn't need to tell her anything. I heard the doors behind me and again I didn't dare to look, this time I hesitated even longer and stared at my coffee, or what was left of it.

"Hey Frankie boy!" the sweet voice, it sounded like a thunderclap this morning, with the lightning to bash away all the hope and replace it all with nervousness. "Hey Faith" I said as I turned around, just when I turned the full 180 degrees I noticed she was very close and suddenly threw her arms around me. "How are you this morning?" she whispered on a very low volume into my ear as she held on to me.

I placed my hands on her back "Better now" I answered, I pulled back my head and looked her in the eyes. Her head came closer, she was really in a good mood, her lips curled into kissing mode, her lips came closer to mine. I wanted this so badly, I wanted to stop this so badly. Jesus Man Make Up Your Mind! But before I could her lips touched mine.

As if floating in mid air, I felt weightless. I must be dead and this is heaven, Ok sorry that was lame, but when her lips broke the connection I felt so helpless. I wanted to tell her something but how could I… not like this. I didn't want to hurt her.

"Alex is off to do a quick reap, an early shooter" I said when I caught my breath and sanity. I picked up Faith her memo, "he told me to give you this" I said placing it in her hand immediately breaking the romantic moment. She took a step back and looked at me disappointed, I knew what she wanted "Sorry I have to wait for Chloë and M.J., I can't come with you"

She always smiled, to cover up her sadness and disappointment but now she didn't, she looked down to the floor and took some more steps back "I guess I'll be seeing you around again then" she said then she turned around and walked off to the door. At that moment Chloë and M.J. walked into the bar, she said hi to them.

When Chloë got to the point where I could hear her she asked me "What got into her?". I just shook my head, frankly it was none of their business and I didn't want to talk about it. Two solid reasons I'd figure.

"Alex is on his way already, he had an early murder, or suicide, something involving a gun at least" I said to Chloë, I noticed that I got a little dim as well. I handed Chloë two memo notes and held out the one I had for M.J. but she didn't react at first "it's your reap" I told her with a reassuring smile. What else could I do to this beautiful young girl. She reached out and snatched the memo from my hand she didn't look at it and put it straight into her pocket.

"Well if that's all, I'll be going" Chloë said looking at M.J., she just nodded. Chloë turned around and walked towards the door but M.J. looked at me questioning, she knew something was wrong. "Don't ask" I whispered just loud enough for her to hear. She slowly turned around and walked to Chloë who was keeping the door open for the new kid.

With a sigh I got up from the stool and grabbed the memos from the bar. I should've stayed in bed today, it's all going wrong. "Thanks for the drink mate" I said in a raised voice to reach the bartender who was in the kitchen, he put his head through the door, "Anytime" he said and gave a friendly single wave.

As I pushed the doors open I felt a cold wind, it became more grey in the air and it was probably going to rain, I really should've stayed in bed this morning. I walked a bit but then I realized that I had no idea where I was going, I just wandered. I reached in my right pocket and pulled out the two memo notes, luckily I walked the right way, I was fairly close to the first reap but the other reap was quite some distance.

I walked into the cigar shop which was the scene for the first reap, I immediately wondered who it could be because the shop owner had another name. There was a man trying his luck on one of them scratch and win tickets, it seemed that he was lucky today.

"damn you Wilkenson, you don't want to know how long I tried that!" the shop owner let out in a loud whoop. Wilkenson, I looked at my memo note, this was the guy and he was shit out of luck. He was in ecstasy, happy and jumping around like a mad man, he was on his way to the exit when I smiled at him and congratulated him with a shoulder pad, and thus taking his soul.

He thanked me for my kind words and rushed towards the door, in all his happiness and joy he didn't see the other guy opening it, the big old heavy wooden door smashed into his head and snapped his neck. The fall to the ground didn't do him much good either.

The soul of mister Wilkenson look in awe to his body and then to his ticket. He sighed, "I never won anything" he said to me sadly, I wondered how he knew that I was the reaper, "but when you touched me I knew that this wasn't much good either" I just smiled and nodded.

"Well at least you died a rich man" I told him padding his shoulder giving him a grin and a wink. He reacted by raising his shoulders "it's not much good to me, I think that in heaven I don't need money" he seemed to be thinking of something "you take the ticket" he finally said

"But sir I couldn't accept that" I told him, he won it he should let me bring it to his kids or wife. "well I know I didn't have much of a good job but you seem to even worse off" he grinned at me, "and I don't think many people will be grateful for what you do"

He was right about that, some people wanted to hit you, most of them cursed you, as if we wanted this job. "Come on mate, take the ticket, take the money" he pushed me, I looked back at the owner who was in panic and calling the ambulance the guy who walked in seemed to be in shock and didn't see anything. I kneeled down to the man and pretended to feel his pulse, off course there was none but in the meanwhile I pocketed the ticket and stood up again.

"I'm sorry sir but I have to go, he has no pulse, you should call the coroner" with that I left the shop padding the man who pushed the door in the guy's face on his shoulder "there was nothing you can do, it was destiny" I knew I told him this so he felt better, I never did believe in this destiny shit, but bit by bit it seemed to be the most logical explanation to all this.

Wilkenson smiled at me one last time "don't spend it all at once lad!" he said and walked into his bright blue light. I wondered what was behind that light still, from the first reap I wondered what was behind it and why I didn't get any. It took some time getting over the fact that I never got a light.

I had forty minutes to get to the central park, all I could hope is that it wasn't too busy and that I could quickly filter out the risk factors and reap the man before his death. The bus was loaded with people, even some in odd outfits, as if they were living in the dark ages. I wondered where they were going.

I didn't have the time to ask them though, this was my stop, and I made my way towards the exit but I heard the two broad warriors talking behind me. They were getting off here as well, I so hoped they weren't two of those Life action role playing guys, last time I needed to reap one I couldn't get the real name because they wanted to stay in character.

But all my hope disappeared as I walked out to the park, a whole herd of them LARP guys and girls. Roaring their made up victories and adventures. Drinking genuine dwarven ale and chewing away on juicy steaks. I walked into the group, this was going to be annoying, to say the least.

Looking at my memo note I had no idea what to do next, I had this guy's name but he would never go by that name on this kind of event. I tried to play along with the people at the scene, "Here me! I am looking for a brave adventurer who goes by the name of Sanders!" I shouted in the group. There was one guy looking up and he walked up to me.

"Aye Sonny" he said sticking to his character "I go by the name of Trion son of Gloin now" he told me with a wink. I tapped his shoulder thus removing his soul, "is your wife called Mary Jane" I can't believe I just used the name of a dead teenage girl. The "dwarf" shook his head.

"nay, I know no women who go by that name" he answered me with a broad smile "Sorry lad you must have the wrong adventurer" he said right before he turned around and walked back to his mates "Haha!" he let out in a loud whoop "I don't know what that guy was on about, lost his way or something" with this he took a large bite out of something that had to go for mutton leg, the bite must have been a bit to big, he couldn't chew it all up.

I looked down at the ground whispering to myself "I'm pretty sure I had the right adventurer". I heard a chocking sound and a dull landing of the broad dwarf. All his fellow adventurers ran to his aid, but there was no magic nor any potions that could help him. He was lucky he dropped out of character for the second he walked towards me, otherwise he would've felt all that horror. And had a trouble talking now as well.

When I looked up I saw his soul watching down on his body he almost puked. He turned around and looked at me. He talked to me in something that must've been his normal voice and accent "I had a feeling about you" I just raised my shoulders and said "nothing but bad news"

Sanders walked towards me, "so what's next?" he asked. I couldn't answer that question truthfully, I didn't know what was next, I never been there. "some blue lights, you might want to call it heaven" I answered him. He smiled, "Aye! Heaven would do" he let out in his character's voice and accent again.

As I turned around to lead him the way I looked upon the bright blue light that was in front of us, I just put out my hand to point him in the right direction. As I looked into the light I could see some sort of fortress and a battle in front of it beyond the fog. "There you go, insta-heaven" I said, I really wasn't myself today, I couldn't comfort anybody today.

Trion didn't seem to care at all he just smiled with a twinkle in his eyes, he then raised his sword and ran towards the field shouting "To Arms!" he really seemed to enjoy this, even after death. The lights slowly got smaller, the sound of clashing blades was the last thing I heard before it closed.

I thought it was quite ironic, I've been in a LARP workshop once, they told me the most dangerous thing about LARP'ing was the weaponry, if it would be used the wrong way you could stab somebody with it, something to do with the charcoal core or something, but the two deaths I had in the LARP world was because the first fell and the last choked in his meat.

Back to the bar, that is where I had to go. The lottery ticked was burning a hole in my pocket, I would go cash it tomorrow and give some to every reaper, Wilkenson was right, we deserved it, every last cent of it. I tried to ease my conscious with repeating this thought over and over again. And it worked to some extent.

Back in the bar, Chloë and M.J. were back already, they were still reaping together or so it seemed. All we could hope is that this new kid could take all the pressure and gore, losing her might just be a strike to many. "Hey sunshine" I said to Chloë when I got in hearing range, I always called her that out of sarcasm.

She just nodded in acknowledgement of me saying hey, M.J. waved to me, and then immediately turned back to Chloë, "Just tell me and I'll stop whining! I promise!" she said, what the hell was she talking about. Probably girls stuff, I probably didn't want to know. "I am not telling you anything you nosey little creature" Chloë answered. She really lightened up next to that girl, we all needed a boost in confidence and hope every once in a while.

"Any of you know where Faith is?" I asked them without bothering sitting down. M.J. just shook her head and Chloë took a deep breath in and out. "she left right after we came in, she seemed upset. She probably went home" she said with a small smile on her lips, she wanted to comfort me but it didn't work. I should never have broken that moment this morning.

"Thank Chloë, bye M.J." I said as I turned around and made way to the door "I have some unfinished business to take care off" I said to them, as I knew they were wondering what the hell was going on. I knew this didn't really answered any of their questions but I hoped it would ease them a bit.

It was a long walk from the bar to Faith's apartment, but I think the fresh air and time to think about this all did me good, I knew what I wanted to tell her. I don't know if she would agree with me but then again I made up my mind.

I knocked on her door, I just hoped she would open for me. a single click notified me that she did. She looked through the small opening the chain on her door allowed. "hey Frank" she said in a somewhat tired but happy voice. The door closed for a split second and then she full opened the door.

She still didn't forget about this morning, she didn't hug me, she didn't even touch me. She didn't know what to do. "I want to talk… about us" I started. A great lump of confusion and sadness got stuck in my throat I had no idea to tell her this.

"Well you better sit down on one knee if you ask me this" she said with a faked confident smile. It quickly disappeared from her face when I slowly shook my head, "I am sorry" is all I said. She bit her lower lip as she tried to keep in her tears. "Why?"

"Trust me it has nothing to do with you, I just don't think it's a good idea to get involved, I mean we're both reapers, all we do around each other is see dead people, I don't know about you but I think it's not healthy for a relationship" I told her. She could barely hold in her cries.

"You know, for some time I would've cried when you told me this" Faith said in response to me, I really thought she wanted to cry, even though she covered it up. Her voice was trembling she did her best to cover up her hurt. With a short smile in my direction she probably wanted me to not feel bad, but I did.

I shook my head and took a step closer to her "You don't have to explain Faith" but she quickly took a step back keeping the distance between us and shook her head, "I want to explain" she said she really wanted me to know how she felt.

"For some time I thought you were the one and only true love, the one love I never met in real life" she started, her voice was trembling and tears finally rolled freely over her cheeks. It took a second or two for her to regain her control and she swallowed the tears. "But I know better now…"

I shook my head, if I knew this was for the best then why did I feel sick? My mind told me to let her go, it was for the best. By my heart told me to reach out and grab her and hug her. I looked at her in an uneasy moment of silence we both were to proud to let any more tears escape our eyes.

Faith was the first to break the silence, "If that's all" her voice sounded calm, no more tremble, no more hate or pain. "Will you please leave me alone now?" I couldn't believe my ears and it hurt my heart when she said this, but she was right, I had to leave, I needed fresh air.

I looked into her eyes one last time, too see if she was serious but her eyes were firm, she made her decision. "ok" I said, there was so much else I wanted to say but I couldn't, the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. I turned around and saw the door, it was still slightly opened. It only took me two steps to be able to reach it but the entire way I hoped that she would call me back.

Too proud to turn around myself and she was probably to proud to call me back. The door closed and the groaning of the wood echoed the sound of my heart. I wanted to turn around and knock, I wanted to kick in the door and kiss her. Something stopped me, I guess all those married couples are right. Death really does part.


	5. Chapter 5:“C'est La Mort Such is Death”

Disclaimer: "Dead Like Me" and all related subjects, places, characters and names are copyrighted by MGM. I do not own Dead Like Me or anything related to it. All the Characters used in this are fiction, any and all similarities with reality is a pure coincidence. Also if you want to use any characters in your own story/stories please tell me before you publish the story.

**Dead Like Me: The Days After Life**

"C'est la Mort… Such is Death"

Damn him! I hate him! Damn him, let him die and rot in hell. Ok that is not going to happen, we all know that. But at least let him feel the same hurt as he did on to me. Why the hell would somebody crush you like that? First shove a note with a dead man on it in my hands and then come to my place, my own apartment, and tell me it's not meant to be. And he doesn't even believe in that destiny bull crap.

I don't believe in it either, not anymore, not after what happened 4 months ago, or perhaps it was three. Young and dumb, no idea what life should've been. Taking the leap of faith is what the reapers now mockingly call it. It has been like this all my life, always doing rash things and trying to stay away from the things that might hurt me, be it immediately or in the long run.

Damn him! I wished he had turned around, it was only three steps to the door but that was enough to turn around and say sorry, perhaps I should've called him back, shout out his name, make him stay and persuade him that there was nothing wrong with trying.

But he left closed the door behind him and down the stairs. I'm Faith, yes, and heartbroken, very heartbroken. And I know I should've stopped him, I should've told him. To proud, to darn proud. Frank shouldn't have left me and I shouldn't have let him go.

Slowly I walked to my bed and let myself crash onto my pillow, all the cries I had held up all this time, and not only the last five minutes, the last weeks, months. The pain and horror I witnessed in my life as a reaper it all just busted out, as if the dam that held it all back suddenly broke, and the water came crashing down. Nothing could stop all this pain coming out. I cried so hard my eyes were hurting, burning.

My conscious slipped away as I sunk into a sleep, water still running from my eyes, unstoppable as the pain of Frank was supported by everything I suppressed during the last four months. I felt the bed fall from under me and was lifted in a numb and timeless black hole. They called it sleep, but I never found rest, even in my sleep I suppressed the doom and gloom that surrounded me. Even in my sleep I had the feeling I had to keep up the smile and have the "I think I feel good and thus I feel good" philosophy, but it got harder by the day.

The pillow I had rested my head on this night was cold, the tears had become real cold, like morning dew would. My face was freezing, as were my arms and calves, which were uncovered in my three quarter pants and t-shirt. I sighed deeply but didn't bother to get up yet. Spreading my arms to the edges of my bed stretching my muscles, I sighed again and decided that it was time to go back to that bar, back to that shitty job. And off course back to Frank, I really had to tell him how I felt, I needed to tell him we should try. I wanted him in my life, well afterlife.

I shook off my sleep as I walked down the wooden stairs and into the clear outside, it was quite chilly and the skies were crystal clear and bright blue. All I could hope is that it would become a bit warmer when the sun came up, I didn't at all like winter, it was cold and wet, I didn't like the winter at all.

Luckily for me the bar we always hung out in was warmed by the central heating, it made a bit less cranky and I was able to put up a smile on my face, a genuine warm smile, at least that's what all the other reapers were supposed to think. They probably didn't know what happened between me and Frank and I wasn't going to be the one telling them, it was none of their business.

I was there fifteen minutes early, I hoped Frank would have one of his 'first-one-in' days, unfortunately there was nobody there yet. "this is my luck" I whispered to myself, just one day I needed Frank to be in early and he was probably going to be late.

The doors opened again when I was barely seated, I looked over my shoulder and as soon as I saw who it was I didn't know how to feel, happy or angry "Hey" I said casually. Frank sat down on the stool next to me before he replied with an equally casual "hey Faith". An uncomfortable silence followed, for almost four minutes nothing was said.

The silence was broken by the violent opening of the bar doors, Alex must be in one hell of a foul mood. He didn't even bother to say anything to us, he just ordered a black coffee and rested his head in his hands awaiting his order. Neither me nor Frank dared to ask what was wrong, I didn't want to hear the bad news. Alex was probably in foul mood over something that just happened or something that was about to happen and I had a gut feeling it was the latter, that could only mean one thing, Death En Masse.

"One reap each today, before five that is, then you go home and get some rest. After that you get into some warm clothes and back here before nine" Alex said after he took a first sip from his coffee. As I feared, deaths that went into the double digits and is was going to happen tonight.

I heard a dull bang on the bar, to my left, when I looked I saw Frank face down on the bar. I heard him mutter something along the lines of "damn this" it was a bit longer but I couldn't fully make that out. Just when I wanted to reassure him a bit by placing my hand on his shoulder the doors opened and two loud talking girls walked in and I quickly pulled back my hand.

"Hey everybody" M.J. said seeming rather jolly today, she had all the reason to be, Chloë just bought her an entirely new wardrobe. Frank, Alex and me all reacted in similar cranky fashion, all being pissed off for the same reason and probably several other, more personal, reasons as well.

Alex immediately started writing his notes with the info for the afternoon reaps, he handed notes to Chloë and M.J. "a double death" he stated as Chloë reached for the notes "get it done and go home, have some rest and come back here in warm clothes by nine" Alex added as Chloë pocketed the notes and immediately wanted to be on her way. In reaction to Alex's instructions Chloë nodded, she knew what was going to happen, just like the rest of us – not including M.J. probably – and she didn't like it any better then any of us.

I stood up from my stool and put out my hand awaiting my death of the day. "routine job" Alex said giving me the note containing the information. I looked at it briefly and then put it in my pocket. "see you tonight" I said to Alex not giving Frank even the slightest look.

When I got outside it got even colder then ten minutes ago, even the sun didn't really help with the warming of it all, it must've been the wind delivering cold air. A routine job Alex had said, well I hope he's not mistaking, last routine job he gave me was a bit less routine then he thought, it nearly ruined my clothes then, actually it did ruin my pants.

Double checking the address rapidly going back and forward from the memo to the building I opened the door, it seemed to be a homeless care centre, I wondered how the hell I could get in and out unnoticed. They were serving the lunch when I walked it, it was rather full and nobody looked up when I walked in, so the unnoticed part was quite easy. No how to find mister or misses Gapthar.

I decided to just join in the line, I am ten minutes early anyway. I didn't pick up a plate I just stood in line and when I got to the counter I asked the girl if she knew anyone named Grapthar. "Yeah sure I know Martin, he's working in the back, is this important?" she reacted. "I am a good friend and I wanted to talk to him about helping out here" I reacted, I didn't actually want to help out here but I needed an excuse.

"Well get out of line and to the door, I'll send him to open it up, I'm sure you can help out" two friendly brown eyes stared at me, they really needed any help they could get so I was like an angel in the winter months. "yeah sure, I'll wait at the door" I said stepping out of the queue and towards the door the girl pointed out.

It took a short while before the door opened and when it did a middle aged man looked at me questioningly, "I was told I knew you" he said not letting his eyes off me, as if he was wondering where the hell we had met before. "Well we met once and we talked a bit nothing special" I reacted, "I'm Faith DeGraw" I added putting out my hand.

Luckily for me the man grabbed my hand and introduced himself as well. I had the right man and his soul was just removed, I gently stroke my hand down his arm. "I was wondering if you needed any help" I said, I needed to keep this act up. The guy nodded a being a bit caught of guard by all this, "Come back here" he said. He stepped back in the door and let me in, closing and locking the door behind us. "I'll show you around a bit first, then we can see where we need you" he stated looking over his shoulder.

He showed me around the kitchen explaining what everybody did and how long they had been here, introducing me to everybody around. When we got to the very back of the kitchen, where the soup was made, he was asked to keep an eye on it by somebody, probably needed a break or something. So I stood next to him leaning to the wall. "So you've been doing this long?" I asked him trying to start some small talk.

But before the man could react to my question I saw a graveling jump into the soup splashing it up a little, the man was burned by the warm fluid and I saw the pot shaking a bit, Grapthar had gotten some of the soup in his eye and desperately tried to grab on to something as he had lost his grip was about to fall back, probably hitting the counter behind him in the process.

Finally he grabbed on to the pan of boiling hot tomato soup, but even a pan as big as this wasn't heavy enough to keep him up, the pan toppled over splashing it's contents all about. Some of it splashed my way and even before I knew what was going on I was covered in tomato soup. "Dammit!" I shouted as Grapthar hit the counter behind him with reasonable force and the back of his head. The blunt trauma snapped his neck and as he fell to the ground he still had some nervous twists before the body completely died off.

I knelt down to the man and felt his neck, "Oh My God He's Dead!" I shouted out loud, trying to make it seem genuine, I had a lot of examples in this so I think I pulled it off. Still fully covered in tomato soup that just ruined my clothes and would probably make me freeze my ass off on my way home Sir Grapthar looked at me almost bursting out in laughter.

"Hahaha who did that to you?" he said both laughing and trying to remain serious, I stepped aside making his body visible for his soul "You did" I said, I was truly pissed off, a routine job Alex had said, damn him, I should never trust him. Grapthar instantly stopped laughing "Oh man isn't that the silliest death you've ever seen?" he said being depressed immediatly.

"Actually…" I said thinking back off all the reaps I had done the past four months. And I needed to walk the man to his light so I placed a hand on his shoulder. I couldn't think of any other silly deaths at this moment, my clothes! They were ruined! I led the guy out of the kitchen and out of the building and luckily there was a light for him, he must've been thinking it was all a dream, I know I did when I died, although I jumped off a building I had still hoped it was just a dream.

I needed to walk in tomato drenched clothes and it was freezing outside, it was almost three o'clock and no matter how hard the sun would shine or how bright the skies were it didn't cool down. I was freezing and the tomato soup was slowly crystallizing, getting even deeper into my clothes, eliminating any hope I had for washing them out, Alex was going to pay for this, literally. "routine job" I whispered to myself as I pushed open the doors of the bar, hoping that Alex was there and not back home or on the way to a reap.

"You Bastard!" I shouted across the rather empty bar, Alex looked over his shoulder and I saw he tried to hold in his laughs but he failed resulting in a rather funny hiccup like laugh. When I got closer to him I said "Don't Laugh you, A routine job! Look at me!" I sat down beside him and waited for a very good explanation. Alex shook his head with a broad smile on his face "It happens all the time" he said trying to remain as genuine and serious as possible.

"Why is it that every time I get a 'routine job' I get smeared in stuff that won't go out of my clothes after a good wash" I said, I was really pissed at him. I felt the corners of my mouth curl up but I wanted to stop it. It didn't work, how could I stay mad at him, I mean it wasn't his fault. "I am not taking any more routine jobs from you, you ruined my clothes twice now" I said to him now to with a broad smile on my face.

We laughed a bit more at some random stupid death, a guy putting his hand in a running lawnmower being one of honorable mentions. Some people really needed a label on everything telling them what and what not to do, I mean why else would a bag of nuts read 'warning contains nuts' I mean come on, who died before they put that on the packets.

"But you should get changed and get some rest before tonight, it's going to be a long night" Alex said finally coming back to his senses. He took a deep sigh trying to get back to reality and death, "trust me you'll need it" he added looking at me awaiting my departure.

I just nodded, he was right and the night job would probably make us very, very, tired and beaten. It made it even worse when you realized that the next day we would have to be back in time as well, no vacation, spare time or other special treatments for us, such was death, no rest for the undead.

Arriving at home I threw off my clothes almost before I even closed the door. The clothes I was wearing went straight into the dust bin, there was no saving them now. Damn it that was my favorite shirt, but at least I had another amusing story to tell if my reaper friend asked me for some laughs.

I needed a long shower and some sleep before going back to the bar. Ow and maybe some food, I finished undressing and got under the warm stream of water pouring from my shower. All the cold and freezing fell off me as the water ran down my spine and towards the floor. The water took all the worries of being a reaper, but it didn't last long enough, it never did.

When I finished showering I got into some baggy clothes and already put the warm clothes I was going to wear tonight on the couch, this would give me an extra five minutes to be in bed before I had to leave again to do a graveyard shift on the job.

This time I fell asleep rather easy, it didn't take long for me to fall back into that bottomless pit and feel all the material world fall away around me. Unfortunately I couldn't sleep for very long this time but it was the greatest bit of sleep I had in a long time.

I woke up when my alarm clock screamed out, it must have been on for some while since it would start at a rather silent beep and graduately go up in volume, it probably took around 5 minutes to make this amount of noise. I hit the snooze button on top of the clock with my hand slowly sliding it off after the noise died off, I didn't want to get up, I didn't want to be reaping tonight.

After hitting the snooze button at least three more times I looked at the clock and realized that it was getting rather late, I would easily make it in time but normally everybody would be there at least thirty minutes early, it was tradition, I wouldn't ever be able to make that now. I rushed into the clothes I put on the couch before I threw myself on the bed.

I didn't think it was even possible but the weather outside had gotten even more frightful, the sun was down and the moon was now reigning a starry sky. It was even colder then this afternoon and I had a feeling it wasn't getting any better soon.

When I got back into the bar everybody was there talking and laughing about stuff. All wrapped up in warm clothes and scarves and mittens and almost everything else that was made to keep you warm. I joined them at the bar, they were waiting for me, that never really happened before, I was never in first but never in last either.

I sat down and everybody was laughing, "what are you guys laughing about?" I asked them, I just wanted to be in on the joke really, although it probably wasn't funny unless you were there. When the laughter subsided Chloë took the time to explain to me what was so funny.

"You still know Daisy? Daisy Adair?" she started, I just nodded in acknowledgement. Daisy was rather infamous for the tricks she pulled off with the souls of her deaths, she scammed several relatives of the dead into paying her for relaying a final message for them, off course the emotional damage Daisy would get from the talking with the dead would had to be compensated with a rather large amount of cash.

"Well she is transferred, Paul kicked her out" Chloë continued after allowing me to think about it for a second or two. Paul was the leader of the second reaper group that covered the city of New York, it was a large city and there were a lot of people. "And she joined the squad of Rube, now Frank had heard something funny about the latest addition to that group of reapers" Chloë finished the introduction to the story and now looked at Frank to finish it off.

Frank was always glad to tell the punch line in a joke, unfortunately this time I held a grudge against him and he knew it. "Ehm… yeah there is this girl in that squad… she died when the Mir space station was taken out of orbit" he started a bit hesitantly, I just looked at him raising an eyebrow "and you know what happened? She was struck by the Toilet seat from the Mir! That's what killed her!" he immediately started laughing again and although I found it rather amusing somehow I didn't laugh, somehow I couldn't stand Frank anymore.

I just nodded with a polite smile "yeah that is funny" I said with a faked chuckle, I sighed wanting Alex to finally explain what the hell was about to go on tonight. But he kept quiet just a minute longer, both M.J. and Chloë were drinking a glass of whiskey, they probably needed the liquor to get their mood up a bit, I could use some of that as well.

But alas just when I wanted to order Alex started explaining what we were about to do "As you might have noticed it's getting rather cold outside, and although the weather forecasts and warnings for the homeless it's still perilous, a Deep Freeze people. They warned all the homeless but some are to stubborn to get inside, some will not make it through the night" he said. Dammit, I should've seen the signs, clear blue sky, freezing cold, little to no snow, Deep Freeze, off course.

"It is not our jobs to get the people inside, it is our job to make the passing a lot easier, now don't get me wrong but we are probably not able to take all the souls in time, there are just to many" Alex continued his little speech. He got his agenda from his pocket and opened it up, there was a really big stack off memo noted strapped together by a plastic band. "I sorted them by region" he said as he showed five stacks of memo notes.

He gave all of us one stack off memo's "Chloë and M.J. your reaps are close together, and so are yours" Alex said looking at me and Frank, I wasn't happy with this "could I trade with you?" it was out before I realized it. Alex looked at me raising an eyebrow, but then gave his stack to me and I gave mine to him. "thanks" I said curling up the right corner of my mouth.

I know he had sorted them on purpose, he wanted M.J. and Chloë to be together and me and Frank, I mean to support each other. But Frank and me had a fight and I didn't feel like being close to him tonight, I didn't feel anything relating to him really, everything was gone, everything but anger. I really appreciated Alex wanting to keep us together, but people change… C'est La Mort… Such is death.


End file.
